El Diario de Robotnik
by SweetChaos25
Summary: Sonic se embarca en una nueva odisea, la mas ridícula en su vida; según su novio. La Forma de Vida Suprema se ve arrastrado a tal tonta aventura; por culpa de cierta eriza rosada, quien le dió la idea al mas joven de los dos. -"Amy, ¿Qué rayos es eso?" "Mi diario, amor." "¿Para qué se usa? Déjame verlo." "Jiji perdón, pero es muy personal. Mejor pídeselo a Eggman jaja." -Sonadow-
1. Prólogo: Gran Idea

Me imagino que ya saben como funciona esto:

-" = diálogo entre los personajes

'_itálicas'_ = pensamientos

PDV = punto de vista del personaje

* = acciones breves del personaje

[**Negante**]: Sonic y compañía son propiedad de _**Sega** _y _**Sonic Team**_. Así de simple.

Ahora, la historia… ;D

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-"¿En serio estás tan demente?" -"Tranquilo Shady, sé que me amas pero ni pa' tanto." –"Sí y a veces me cuestiono el por qué…"

Sonic ignoró al erizo negro, el cual suspiró y repasó mentalmente una vez más lo que su novio quería realizar. Entrar a la guarida del Dr. Robotnik y robarle su diario. '_Hmm… me pregunto si lo cojo_ _por la cola y lo arrastro hasta la mansión de los héroes para luego entrar con él en mis brazos estilo novia, me hablaría…_'

Shadow dejó pasar una de sus sonrisas maliciosas, para luego ser remplazada por un fruncido de ceño. Le insistió al azul de que no fuera a tal tonta odisea, con lo que ganó solo una sonrisa egocéntrica y un beso casto en los labios.

-"Volveré, tenlo por seguro." Y con sus pulgares para arriba, desapareció en una nube de polvo; dejando atrás un estampido supersónico.

[**PDV: Shadow**]

'_Y ahí va a hacer otra idiotez más…_' Me saqué los residuos de polvo en mi pelaje y empecé a examinar mi alrededor. En ese momento, escuché el sonido de ramas partiéndose y hojas resecas siendo aplastadas, desmenuzándose en el proceso. Me di cuenta de que no estaba solo. –"¿Quién demonios esta ahí? ¡Muestra tu cara infeliz!" Poniéndome en posición de pelea, estaba preparado para lo que fuera. Nunca pensé que con solo una carcajada burlona de aquél individuo, pudiera enojarme tanto.

–"Scourge." Dije el nombre con tanto odio, como para invocar al diablo en persona. El mencionado salió de las sombras, aplaudiendo mientras lo hacia. "Wow Shadow, felicitaciones. De verdad estás haciendo un gran trabajo en proteger a _mi_ Sonic." –"**Mi **Sonic." Silencio. –"Eso está por verse."

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, como si fuéramos a matarnos con una simple mirada. Parece que se aburrió de tal infantil competencia, por que volteó la mirada hacia donde Sonic se había dirigido. –"Si fuera tú, hace rato me hubiera ido tras mi uke. Al menos que quieras cambiar de posición... Yo con gusto me encargaría de él." Refiriéndose a mi novio con una guiña de ojo y una sonrisa pervertida. –"Estás loco si crees que te dejaría acercarte a él." Le gruñí esto, haciendo claro quién es el mas dominante; el seme que es capaz de controlar al demonio veloz, Sonic.

Me le acerqué lentamente; intimidándolo con solo mis ojos carmesí, llameantes y apasionados. Funcionó mi acto, aunque él cree que no lo noté; vi como sus músculos se movieron en unión, formando un escalofrío.

Sus ojos azules y fríos, tan parecidos pero a la misma vez tan diferentes a los de Sonic, mostraban una emoción que reconozco muy bien en mis víctimas: _Miedo_. Bajó la mirada de mala gana y caminó solo dos pasos. Él a mi lado, hombros rozándose; mirando hacia una dirección y yo la opuesta. -"Adiós erizo, esto no se ha terminado aquí." Y salió corriendo por donde vino.

Bajé la mirada, cerrando mis ojos. Levanté un poco las curvaturas de mi boca, haciendo parecer que estaba sonriendo, mi colmillo haciéndose notar. '_Adiós Scourge._' Abriendo mis ojos, saqué mi Esmeralda del Caos y grité las palabras que me han sacado de muchos apuros en varias ocasiones. –"¡_**Control Caos**_!"

**xX_¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Dejen review o mandenme un mensaje personal. Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas, amplían mi_ _modo de pensar._Xx**


	2. Temor al rechazo

**{ADVERTENCIA}: Contiene yaoi. _¿_No te gusta? Pues como dicen en Puerto Rico: _"Pa' fuera, pa'la calle"_ **

**[Negante]: Sonic y compañía son propiedad de _SEGA_.**

_**El siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews, se merecen una galletita ^_^ naa mejor les doy más sonadow y asi son más felices al igual que yo XD bueno.. aquí va.**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**[PDV: Sonic]**

'_Bah llevo una eternidad buscando el cuarto del huevo ese y por más que lo hago, no lo encuentro...' _Sigo caminando sin dirección, velando por cámaras de seguridad y robots de defensa. Nada. –"Algo esta mal aquí." Murmuro cruzando mis brazos. –"Tienes toda la razón."

Esa voz tan familiar. Suave como la seda, pero fuerte; no se esperaba menos del erizo biológico. Me volteé sonriendo. –"Hasta que por fin te animaste a venir a la fiesta." –"Si esto es una fiesta, eres un pésimo anfitrión. El peor." –"Eyy bájale. Esta no es mi guarida, queriendo decir que no es mi fiesta." Él suelta una pequeña carcajada y le golpeo suavemente el brazo. –"_¿_Qué es tan gracioso hmm?" 'Shady' se apoya en el muro, brazos cruzados. –"La forma en que tratas de explicar todo a tu favor. Me atrevo a decir que es muy tierno. Tú eres tierno."

Al decir eso, sentí un leve calentón en mis mejillas, ¡Me estaba sonrojando! Traté de esconder esta fachada de carácter sumiso mirando hacia al suelo. No funcionó. Shadow al verme de esta forma, tan agitado por tratar de esconder esto, sonrió y me levantó el rostro con su mano, forzándome a mirarlo. Me miró fijamente, estudiando mis ojos. -"No."

Viendo la confusión en mis ojos, suspiró: -"Eres adorable." Se acercó a mí, dándome un beso dulce y apasionado. Me derretí en el beso y cerré los ojos. Su sabor es único. Picante, un sabor atrevido…

**[PDV: Shadow]**

'_Starburst de fresa… así sabe. Un sabor dulce e indescriptible. Mmm..' _Siempre atesoro momentos así, ya que no se sabe cuando sea el último. Aunque espero que nunca termine. Sonic ha sido mi modo de escape, mi felicidad en los peores momentos. No sé que hubiera hecho sin él… Hemos estado juntos desde un año y dos meses, hoy cumpliendo tres. Jamás me arrepiento de haberme confesado.

¿Si estaba nervioso preguntan? La criatura más poderosa, una máquina de destrucción total; según G.U.N. El ser perfecto, capaz de curar con mi ADN enfermedades terminales; mi propósito de existir según mi creador, Gerald Robotnik. Descendiente de Black Doom, líder de los Black Arms, raza alienígena perenne de origen desconocido. Eran casi invencibles, hasta que se les aparecí. Black Doom trató de convencerme para unirme a él, lo cual iba a hacer.

Hasta que llegó ese erizo azul de ojos esmeralda que tanto odiaba, pero que al final quede rendido a sus pies. Sonic me siguió e insistió que me les uniera a su equipo. Terminé haciendo lo que él me solicitaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba con los héroes, debía derrotar a mi medio _'padre'_. Fue una batalla intensa, Sonic a mi lado; pero lo logramos. Salvamos al planeta. Luego del incidente, volvimos a los lugares afectados por el supuesto apocalipsis y limpiamos todo. La reconstrucción de las ciudades quedó a cargo del gobierno, subiendo así los impuestos de los pobres ciudadanos.

Seguí por mi camino, pasando los días. Un día, mientras meditaba en la misma colina donde por primera vez vi a Black Doom, me percaté de un dato muy irritante y frustrante… en cada uno de ellos pensaba en esa bola peluda de pura energía. En cada hilo mental en el cual me encontraba, siempre visualizaba su rostro, espejo de la misma inocencia. Sus ojos esmeralda, brillantes como el diamante más fino. Esos labios carnosos, una tentación irresistible; pero siendo quien soy, tengo bastante auto-control… bueno, eso pensé.

Me pasaba evitándolo a todas costas. Llegando al extremo de encerrarme en mi apartamento por varias semanas; con la excepción de ir al supermercado y realizar mis misiones entregadas por G.U.N. No podía verlo, no en aquel estado. Necesitaba más tiempo con mis pensamientos a solas.

_**[Escena retrospectiva]**_

_Shadow se pasaba caminando en su cuarto de lado a lado, sin saber que hacer. 'Ugh María ayúdame. No sé que hacer. Ya sé y reconozco lo que siento por Sonic, aunque me coma por dentro. Lo amo. No como te amaba a ti, sino el amor que se siente entre pareja. Es un sentimiento muy intenso, desesperante. Sé que debo decírselo para sacarme esto del sistema. Pero le temo al rechazo…'_

_**[Fin de escena retrospectiva]**_

Respuesta: Si. Tenía miedo de la reacción de mi amado. Estaba tan nervioso hasta el punto de pensar en hacerme el loco y decir que sólo venia a mejorar mis habilidades con él, o llamarle farsante en la cara y salir corriendo a toda velocidad esperando un insulto de aquella bella criatura; que tuviera que ver con _'Vienes a mi casa, tocas mi puerta,_ _me haces perder minutos preciosos de mi vida… ¿Para llamarme farsante y salir corriendo a toda prisa, luego de que desapareciste de la faz de la Tierra?' _Después me imaginé a Sonic lanzándome una piedra en la cabeza diciendo _'Bastardo.'_ *se estremece* Ehh, les contaré como pasó…

_**DUN DUN DUUUN. ¿Qué pasara luego? ¿Cómo nuestro Shady le confesó sus sentimientos a su Sonikku? Jaja esperen lo inesperado ;) y siéntanse libre de dejar reviews, amplían mi modo de pensar. Críticas constructivas son muy bien aceptadas.**_


	3. Dulce Tortura

**¡Hola otra vez! Perdón si me tardé demasiado, estaba bastante enfocada en mis vacaciones. Ojalá que jamás se acaben, aunque la experiencia de escuela superior no me la debería perder jaja… bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo.**

**Oh y por si acaso:**

**A.k.a = Significa 'Also known as', traducido como 'También conocido como'.**

**[Negante]: Sonic y compañía son propiedad de SEGA y Sonic Team.**

**{_Advertencia}_: Contiene yaoi. ¿No te gusta? Busca a tu unicornio imaginario y lárgate de aquí, si no verás a Mario montado en una pizza detrás de ti con una sierra :3 Y eso es diciendo poco…**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** Dulce Tortura

* * *

-"¿Shadow? ¿Dónde has estado? Rayos, de verdad que te exageraste con las vacaciones." -"Erm sii… vacaciones… la verdad es que debía atender un par de asuntos… personales." Shadow dijo esto observando el piso. Sonic lo miró extraño e inclinó un poco la cabeza, pareciendo un cachorro confundido por sus palabras. El erizo oscuro alzó un poco la mirada, percatándose del gesto anteriormente mencionado.

_'Eres tan lindo Sonic. Si sólo pudiera decírtelo de frente…_ *gruñido* _Estúpidos sentimientos.'_ En la vida real, al pensar esto, sólo suspiro. El erizo azulado se le acercó suavemente, extendiendo su brazo para acariciar la mejilla del otro. Shadow al ver lo que trataba de hacer, quedó paralizado ahí mismo. -"Shady, te has sonrojado. ¿Alguna chica especial en tu mente hmm?"

_'Chico en realidad. El mismo al que le estoy hablando… Que irónico, ahora si entiendo a María cuando me hablaba acerca del hijo del científico ese... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Scott? ¿John? ¿Steve? Ehh bueno, eso no es lo más importante ahora. Shadow T. Hedgehog, concéntrate.'_

–"Llamando al erizo Shadow desde el planeta Mobius, ¿Estas ahí compañero?"

El erizo negro despertó de su estado aturdido y miró fijamente a los ojos de Sonic.

_'Que ojos esmeralda tan bonitos… ¡SHADOOOW ENFÓCATE!'_

El erizo azulado trató de no reírse, nunca había visto a Shadow con esa mirada de enamorado._ 'Jeje jamás pensé que él podía ser capaz de enamorarse. ¿Quién será la afortunada? Oi Sonic pero, ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad de saber quién es? A ti no te debería importar_ _eso. Pero entonces, por qué siento una pequeña molestia aquí.'_ Tocando su corazón, Sonic desvió la mirada y le preguntó a su amistoso rival la misma pregunta en medio de la ilusión de este.

–"¿Quieres pasar? Estoy cocinando [Inserta comida favorita]. Ven y quédate a cenar con nosotros, estamos…" Shadow no dejó terminar a Sonic, entrando a ver quién diablos estaba con su 'Sonikku'. Sonic, sorprendido, siguió al erizo hasta la sala._ '¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Y por qué mira tan mal a Scourge?'_

El erizo mencionado se levanto del sofá, sin olvidar pasar un destello en sus ojos, dirigido a Shadow.

–"Shadow, este es…"

-"Scourge T. Hedgehog. Ya lo había conocido. Perdón mi intrusión pero, ¿Qué rayos hace tu álter ego en tu propia casa?"

Sonic caminó hacia Scourge y posó su mano sobre el hombro de este. –"Afortunadamente, me encontré a Scourge en Wal-Mart y me ayudó con las compras. Así que como todo caballero, lo invité a la cena." Shadow aún no estaba convencido. –"¿Y cómo sabes que no tratará de envenenarte cuando estés concentrado en otra cosa?" El acusado resopló y le envió una mirada asesina. Sonic al ver que esta conversación no iba a ningún lado, dejó escapar un suspiro desesperado. -"Shadow, déjame recordarte que nuestro pasado tampoco fue el mejor." El erizo oscuro trató de replicar, pero solo llego a tartamudear. Miró por última vez a los erizos, una mirada dulce hacia su verdadero amor, y una odiosa dirigida a Scourge. Sin decir otra palabra, salió por la puerta, Sonic detrás de él. El gemelo malvado del demonio veloz (A.k.a Sonic) sorprendido por cómo Shadow, criatura generalmente inexpresiva, dejó escapar tantas emociones en menos de cinco minutos, se sentó en el sofá esbozando una gran sonrisa. El tipo de sonrisa que dice_ '¿Con que he encontrado la debilidad de la forma de vida suprema eh?'_

* * *

**[PDV: Scourge]**

* * *

_'Quién lo diría, enamorado de su propio archirrival… awww es casi tierno._ *risita*_ Hasta les daría mi bendición, pero hay un pequeñísimo problema…'_

Extendiendo mi brazo, pude alcanzar un retrato en la mesa para café. Tracé mis dedos sobre el cristal, donde se situaba el delicado papel lleno de recuerdos. Mostraba a Sonic sentado en una colina, debajo de un árbol de cerezo, sonriendo brillantemente como él sólo lo puede hacer. Quedando prendado en su belleza, suspiré:

-"Eres _perfecto_."

Devolviendo el objeto a su respectivo lugar, decidí dar un recorrido privado a la casa de Sonic._ 'Jeje a ver que encuentro, tal vez haya algo_ _interesante…'_

Subí las escaleras, las cuales estaban hechas de cristal reforzado. La casa no llegaba a ser una mansión, pero aun así, era bastante grande._ 'Que humilde._ _Teniendo tanto dinero como el mismo presidente y aún así se conforma con algo menos lujoso. Aunque es un lugar muy bonito y elegante.'_ Andando por el piso de madera refinada, una sola puerta de entre muchas, capto mi atención. Era de cristal tintado de negro.

Con pasos vacilantes, suavemente empujé la puerta, metiendo mi cabeza tratando de ver más allá de esta. Para mi sorpresa, me encontré en un cuarto oscuro, alumbrado sólo por la luz parpadeante de unas cuantas velas. Acercándome más, pude llegar a ver unas escaleras dirigidas hacia abajo, escondiendo en sus entrañas una profundidad sombría.

_'Hmm, esta casa no es tan simple como parece…'_ Recolectando toda la valentía dentro de mí, bajé las escaleras suavemente, cuidadoso de no tropezar en la oscuridad. Mientras bajaba, vi una luz pálida y una suave brisa sacudió mis sentidos, haciendo que dejara de caminar y temblara violentamente. Tratando de sacudir lo invisible y perseguir la brillantez, seguí andando hasta llegar a donde supuse, era el fin de las escaleras. Inhalando y cerrando mis ojos, crucé mis brazos, gesto que generalmente realizo cuando estoy 'nervioso'.

_'No estoy nervioso, Scourge el erizo nunca está nervioso.'_ Un escalofrió definitivamente me convenció de lo opuesto.

–"En qué me he metido..."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, noté una luz tenue a mi derecha. Me volteé para apreciarla mejor. Siendo el chico curioso que soy, me le acerqué; un poco más animadamente que al encuentro previo, dado a que por fin ya no estoy en una oscuridad cegadora.

~_Jijijiji JAJAJAJAJA_~

-"Pero que-…"

~**_…WHOOSH…_**~

…

* * *

**[_En algún otro lado, cerca de la hermosa ciudad de Apotos, caminando hacia dicho lugar_]:**

* * *

-"Oh… ¿En serio?" **O.o**

-"Si… lamentablemente. Pero jamás me arrepiento."

-"¿De salir con Scourge..?" **O.O**

-"No tarado, de romper con él."

-"¿Pero cómo..? O sea, ¿Cómo pudieron durar tanto tiempo? Si a los dos se les nota que son muy dominantes, ¿Quién fue el sumiso? No es que me importe, o que crea en esos estereotipos de 'seme' y 'uke'…"

-"Información clasificada."

-"No… No puede ser… Shadow, ¿Tú fuiste el uke?" **O_O**

-"¿Qué? ¡No! Eso jamás. ¡Prefiero que me vistan de osito de peluche! No cojas ideas." **T_T**

*Risita traviesa* -"Pues… entonces… ¿Scourge era… _sumiso_..? ¿Ves? Las palabras 'Scourge' y 'sumiso' ni siquiera suenan bien juntos." **O3O**

-"Esa fue la razón principal por la cual no pudimos estar juntos por mucho tiempo… Peleábamos mucho por ver quién se sometería al otro…"

-"Oh, pero aun así… duraron seis meses."

-"Si, seis meses de dulce tortura." **:/**

-"Mm okay… Mejor no te sigo molestando…"

*Sarcásticamente* -"Pero que considerado."

-"Meh." **:p**

*Risita*

-"Pues, ya que estamos casi en la entrada de Apotos… ¿Te animas a un mantecado?" **^_^**

-"¿Oh? Sería todo un placer."

* * *

**[_En un lugar… no muy lejano…_]**

* * *

-"**¡DÉJAME EN PAZ DEMONIO DE ALGODÓN DE AZUCAR! ¡ALÉJATE DE MUAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

…Como dije, en un lugar no muy lejano »La casa de nuestro héroe. Se escuchaban los gritos horrorizados de un hombre » Los cuales definitivamente NO se escuchaban como de niña… Adentrándonos más, en el corazón de tal casa, se podía apreciar la peculiar vista de un erizo verdoso, corriendo por su vida; su atacante, siendo una coqueta fantasma con el cabello tan rosado como el algodón de azúcar. Razón por la cual el 'macho-man' siguió insistiendo en que su perseguidor, en realidad era un vengativo algodón de azúcar gigante que flotaba; creyendo que se lo quería tragar en nombre de todos sus familiares que fueron devorados por Scourge… Oh y mira, se está arrodillando.

-"¡No por favor, no más! Perdón por comerme a tu familia, ¡No fue mi intención! Jamás pensé que su descendiente gigante y… deliciosa para la vista… ¡Me comería en nombre de ellos! Perdón, ¡De verdad me arrepiento!"

Mientras hablaba, la adorable fantasmita se le fue acercando, acercando, y acercando… hasta que…

* * *

**¡FIN DE CAPÍTULO! Jeje ¬w¬ Bueno, trataré de avanzar más en subir mas capítulos. De verdad que me pasé esta vez XD Límite: 3 semanas ^_^' Pero no se preocupen, haré todo lo posible en llegar a mi máxima inspiración… Por eso, no está de más que me dejen reviews. Como siempre, amplían mi modo de pensar. Sigan sintonizando a "El Diario de Robotnik" jaja ;D**


End file.
